The Moe Show/Interviews
Here's the complete List of The Moe Show Interviews in order. Starfy's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! And yowza, have we got a show tonight!(Starfy appears on stage wearing sunglasses) Tonight's guest is the prince of Pufftop himself! Starf, come on out here. Starfy, how're you feelin' about this adventure? Lay it on us. Whoa, whoa. What's with the sunglasses? Heyyyy, pretty fancy. Brand-new? A fashion designer made 'em for ya? Sheesh. You some kinda rock star now? I bet you can't even go outside without getting mobbed by your fans! Heh, just ribbin' ya, Starf! Starfy's Second Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Our guest today is Starfy. How you doin'? Whaddaya mean, I'm not acting like my usual self? It's weirding you out?! This is showbiz! I'm the host...I'm supposed to razzle and dazzle 'em!...Sheesh. What, a clam can't have his own talk show now? Is that it? Oh, I get it. You're thinkin' you'd make a better host than me... Starly's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today's guest is that pink powder keg, Starly! Say hi, Starly! * Starly: Pink powder keg?! You really know how to talk to a lady, clam! Anyway, I'm Starfy's sister. Hi, everyone! Some people ask me if it's tough being Starfy's sis. And I tell them that the toughest part is fighting all the bad guys while Starfy takes naps! I'm the one who protects Pufftop while he runs around on his crazy adventures! I solve all the puzzles, I do all the fighting, I train all the soldiers, I water the clouds...I;m quite a catch! So if anyone out there is tall, handsome, and his five arms, let me know! * Moe: Gyyaaah! I just asked you to say "hi", not tell us your whole life story...Sheesh! Bunston's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! And it's my pleasure to introduce a good friend, Bunston! Pssst! Hey! Bunston! * Bunston: Umm...May I come out now? Um, hello, everyone. I'm Bunston! But I guess Moe already said that. Uh...sorry, I'm a little nervous. * Moe: It's OK, Bunston. Relax. Tell us a little bit about your powers. * Bunston: Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure how my powers work. In my heart, I just feel whatever Starfy's feeling and then it all just happens somehow. Heh. It sounds weird...But does that make sense? * Moe: No, that's not...sniff...weird. Sniff...I'm sorry, I...Excuse me for a second...Beautiful... Bunston's Second Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we're going to get an adventure update from Bunston! * Bunston: Since meeting you and Starfy, every day has been filled with tons of excitement! Although it's been dangerous, this adventure has been fun. I should fall from outer space through rooftops more often! Mermaid's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! She saves us when we need it; please, welcome the mermaid! * Mermaid: Thank you, Moe. I'm sure everyone already knows, but if you need to save your game, come visit me! * Moe: And besides being such a great help, you're the most popular mermaid around! * Mermaid: Heheheh! Oh, you're sweet, Moe. Thanks to you and Starfy, I've met so many new friends lately! That reminds me! I can't go swimming with you tomorrow, Moe. I'm meeting Herman for lunch! Herman's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today's guest isn't shy about coming out of his shell: Herman! I hear you've got some pet fish, Herman. Tell us a little bit about that. * Herman: They aren't just any pet fish, man! My adorable little-gilled friends are champion, purebred Coddies! I've heard rumors of a rare breed of Coddie that lives somewhere deep in the forest, man...I've been trying to find it, but then I worry that my precious Coddies would get jealous. Globerto's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today's guest is the very smart, very distinguished, Globerto! * Globerto: Ahhh, greetings, Moe. What a pleasure to be on this quaint little show you have. Let me see where on the map we are right now! I came from over there, and Moe is here-- * Moe: Globerto, you gotta put the map down sometimes...I'm right here! Sheesh! Guy really loves his maps. Kit Fish's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! To spice things up on the show today, we invited Kit Fish! * Kit Fish: Hee hee! Glad to be here, Moe. I'd like to say hi to my father, Fat Cat, out there watching. * Moe: That's right. I forgot how close you two are. It's really great to have a family like that. My family and I don't travel together all that much, but when we do, it's lots of fun! My sister wants to get us all together again. But they drive me crazy sometimes! * Kit Fish: Well...we learned a lot about Moe today. Thanks for having me on your show, Moe...I guess. Moe's Family's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today is a special show, because we've got my little siblings here! * Green Sibling: Yo, Moe! We want to tell you that we're doing all our chores while you're gone! Our rooms are clean, we did laundry and dusting, I even made us dinner! Yeah, you can just keep going on adventures with Starfy and his friends! Don't worry about us! * Moe: Oh, that's so sweet, guys! Wait a second...You haven'ts been cleaning MY room, have you? You stay away from my video games! I better not see a single clamprint on them! Mini G's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Anyone like minigames? Then welcome today's guest, Mini G! Mini G, I hear that you're always offering new minigames. How true is that? * Mini G: Absolutely true, Moe! The more you find me, the more games you get to play. What a deal! * Moe: So where can someone from our audience find you to play these fantastic minigames? * Mini G: Moe, I'm glad you asked. My minigame hideouts are in treasure chests all over Pufftop! Convenient locations, courteous staff...Why play your minigames anywhere else? * Moe: Sounds great, Mini G. Thanks! I'll be sure to visit you soon! AAAAAAND...CUT! * Mini G: Was that good? Yeah? Thanks for letting me do a minigames commerical, Moe. Now I gotta go help Starly. She's getting trounced on Dumpling Master! See ya! Fat Cat's Interview * Fat Cat: One, two! One, two! Hep, ho! Hep, ho! Let's go! * Moe: Who is that? Huh? Are we on the air?! It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! And here's Fat Cat! * Fat Cat: Hep, ho! Oho! Sorry, I was just doing a little practice offstage. * Moe: You're really getting into sumo wrestling, eh? How is it? Have you had any matches yet? * Fat Cat: Not yet. Nobody wants to wrestle me. How about you, Moe? Quick match? * Moe: Who, me?! Ah...No, sorry. I can't sumo-wrestle since I pulled my, uh...My...uh, lower...shell thingie. I got an injury back in shell-ementary school. Sorry. * Fat Cat: No one wants to wrestle me? Oh well. I guess I'll just keep wrestling myself...Ungggh! Fork's Interview * Fork: Let's get a "wooohoo!" here on the Fork Show! It's me, Fork! And today, we're-- * Moe: NOW YOU HOLD ON THERE FORK!!! I'm the host, and I'll do the introducing, thank you! * Fork: Hey, hey, settle down, Clampops! We need some fresh energy here, not the same ol' Moe Show. So I'll be the host today. And I'll do most of the talking. Oh, and we need to change the name. How about "Fork Rocks"? I've always wanted to rock and have my own show! Now I got both! * Moe: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Get off the stage, Fork. Old Man Lobber's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we've got the man with all the answers: Old Man Lobber! Thank you so much for coming on the show, Mr. Lobber. * Old Man Lobber: Oh, please call me "Old Man". My father is Mr. Lobber. * Moe: That's weird. So all the clam fan mail I get asks the same thing: who is really behind the bad guys? * Old Man Lobber: Ah, sure. You wanna know who the last boss is, is that right? That, my friend, is something that you're just gonna have to find out on yer own. * Moe: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know that much. But come on...Won't you give us just a little hint? * Old Man Lobber: I reckon I could tell you...But then I'd have to make a soup out of you! Hot-Spring Snapper's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we've got the Hotcha Springs boss, Hot-Spring Snapper! * Hot-Spring Snapper: GWARRRRRRRRRRRRR! Thanks for show, Moe! Thanks for show, Moe! * Moe: Um...Ok. Sorry about defeating you earlier. You're not still mad about that, are you? * Hot-Spring Snapper: Not mad! Not mad! Clambake! Clambake! Graaaawwwrr! * Moe: Er, that's all for now on the Moe Show! Roll the credits! HURRY!! * Hot-Spring Snapper: Graaaawwwrr! Eat Moe! Eat Moe! Bawss's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! I'm really excited about our guest today. Welcome, Bawss! * Bawss: HEY-OH! * Moe: Hey-Oh! * Bawss: Oh, that was WEAK! Try it again, Moe, and really put your shell into it. Like this: HEY-OH! * Moe: HEY-OH! * Bawss: Now that's a little much. I'll bet that was loud enough for all three people watching the show at home to hear! * Moe: Yeah! I think all three--Hey! Whaddaya mean, "all three people"? Oh, it's a joke! HEY-OH! Squirt #1's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we have one of the Squirts with us, Squirt #1! Do people really call you Squirt #1? Or is that more of a nickname? * Squirt #1: Zzzzz.....................Zzzzzz........................zzzzzzzz.... * Moe: Zzz? * Squirt #1: Zzzz...............Zzzzzzzzzzzz........Zzzz.................. * Moe: Fascinating. Let's take a break before the audience falls asleep! No more Squirts on the show! Squirt #2's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we're here with the smarty-pants Squirt, Squirt #2! * Squirt #2: That's right, Moe. See, people think if you're a comedian, that's all you do. Not true. I read a lot, I like sports...Oh, did I mention that I'm also a fantastic athlete? I love math, I cook...I'm also a noted poet, I do a lot of medical research, and I dance. Thanks for asking! * Moe: Actually, I didn't get a chance to ask anything...You're also really humble too, huh? Sheesh! Squirt #3's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we're lucky enough to be squirting around with Squirt #3! * Squirt #3: Thanks for having me, Moe! I'm a big fan of your show. Big fan! * Moe: Oh, thanks! So you're the second-in-command Squirt, right? What's that like? * Squirt #3: Well, Bawss made me his number two, which makes me the leader of the Squirts when he's gone. But I don't think the other Squirts were listening...They kind of treat me like a sidekick. * Moe: Yowza! I know what you mean. Don't you hate it when someone gets credit for your great ideas? Or you'll be scared, shaking inside your shell...And someone else gets all the attention for being brave? Sounds like you and I have a lot in common! And it sounds like me and a certain five-armed prince need to have a little one-on-one chat. Squirt #4's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! And thank you for coming on the show today, Squirt #4! * Squirt #4: Hey, Moe! Thanks a lot. What a show, what an audience! Hey, you folks from outta town? * Moe: Heheh...Um, we don't really do a lot of audience interaction on the show here, Squirt #4. * Squirt #4: Oh, tough room, eh? That's all right, I'm a professinal, I know how to make 'em laugh! Did I tell you folks that I'm on a seafood diet? I eat everything I see! (BA-DUM CHING!) How about you, Moe? You like seafood? * Moe: Like seafood? I AM seafood! (BA-DUM CHING!) G'night, folks! Thank you! Squirt #5's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we're here with the most secretive Squirt of all: Squirt #5! * Squirt #5: Yeah, I'm a secret. So what, clam? I'm mysterious too. Got a problem with that? What is this?! * Moe: Um, no...No problem. I just bring people on my talk show and ask them questions-- * Squirt #5: I know what a talk show is! What, you think I'm secretove and stupid too? Is that it? You know, if you got a problem, we can settle this outside...Or underwater, wherever. You name the time and the place, and I'll name myself Squirt #5! I miss Squirt #4... Jellato Sisters' Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we're excited to welcome a frosty, darling Jellato Sister! * Jellato Sister: Hey, babe! Sorry I'm late. Ran into a bunch of babes I know over in Chillydip Cove! i hope the weather here isn't too chilly for you, babe. * Moe: What? Me? Oh, yeah, it's a little cold, I guess. Um, is "babe" some sort of Jellato slang? * Jellato Sister: Babe! Come on, babe, really? Jellato slang? It's Jellato life! We're all babes here, babe! * Moe: I would love to keep talking with you, but I'm going to need some help. Translator! Translator! Piplion's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we're talking with Chillydip Cove's favorite sister, Piplion! * Piplion: Thanks, Moe. I didn't know you had your own talk show. Actually, I don't think anyone knows! I brought you a gift as a token of my appreciation. It's a homemade snow cone from Chillydip Cove! * Moe: Hey, thanks. I'll just...Wait a sec! Whaddya mean no one knows about my show? Who else has their own-- * Puplion: .......Rumble...........Rumble............Rumble............ * Moe: Eh? What's that? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good... * Puplion: Hee hee... * Piplion: Starfy! What are you thinking, crashing in here like that? We're still doing the show! * Moe: Well, looks like Starfy and Starly are on today's show too. And it looks like I'm out one snow cone... Puplion's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today's guest loves snacks and naps. It's Puplion, of course! * Puplion: Are you alone over there, Moe? * Moe: No, I'm not alone. You're here too. Why are you talking so softly? Are you scared of something? * Puplion: King Ping's minions are always trying to take my snacks, so I have to watch out constantly! But it looks like the coast is clear. Whew, I can finally eat...♥♥ * Ping: Nom nom nom nom nom nommy nom nom nom nomnom... * Moe: HUH? WAIT! What's that?! * Puplion: Ohhh nooo! It's King Ping's minions! Help! Run! Somebody call the snack police! Somebody! Do something! * Moe: Looks like Puplion left his snacks behind, heheh...That's all for the Moe Show. G'night! Nom nom nom... Old Man Vern's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today we have that bushy sage of Sogwood Forest, Old Man Vern! You asked me to call you bushy, so I went with it. Same thing Old Man Lobber wanted me to call him. * Old Man Vern: Ah, so you've met that old coot Lobber, have you? Wow, yeah, him and me go way back. * Moe: Oh, you two knew each other when you were younger? * Old Man Vern: No, we knew each other when we were older, Moe. Aahahahaha! Oh, I love that one! * Moe: Oh, that dry sarcasm never gets old, does it? Trust me: I'm laughing on the inside of my shell. Shurikit's Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Please help me welcome today's guest ninja, Shurikit! * Shurikit: Whew! Thank you, Moe! I have trained much in order to make the treacherous journey to the show. I have traveled over the highest hills, the steepest mountains, and the deepest seas. I have seen-- * Moe: Um, Shurikit, I hate to interrupt you, but it looks like there's something moving in your robe. * Shurikit: What? That? Oh, that's just-- heheh, that's my batch of kitties I keep for company! * Moe: Right. So you went over hills, mountains, and seas with the kitties there the whole time? * Shurikit: Um, sure. They're...traveling kitties! Right now they're telling me to travel outta here. See ya! Snips' Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Today's guest is the leader of a certain terrible trio, Snips! * Snips: Why'd you drag me here? You got a lot of nerve, clam! I oughta--Wait, are we on the air right now? * Moe: Yes, everyone at home can see you. Don't worry, we'll edit out your tantrum later. Yeah, right! So how long have you been the leader of your baddies trio? * Snips: We've been together awhile. I went to Baddie Community College with Ronk. That's where we met. Papes and I traveled with a carnival for a few summers, where we became great friends! They're...the best baddie buddies anyone...sniff...could hope for...I'm sorry, turn off the camera... * Moe: This has been a very special episode of the Moe Show. Let me get you a tissue, Snips...